moonlightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The MoonLighters
The MoonLighters are the resident super hero team of Chaos City. The current members live in The Light House just outside of the city. Formation The MoonLighters were started by two metacreaures, James Panda and Eli Owl. After escaping G.R.A.S. Labs, James and Eli decided to use their new abilities to help mankind. Their fellow escapee, Wildebeest, vowed to use his powers to make humans pay for their mistakes. James and Prowl searched the country, investigating various urban legends and unexplainable events, hoping to recruit others. Eli and Thorn created The Light House to keep a watch over Chaos City, the most dangerous capitol city around. Early Years The original MoonLighters consisted of four members: PandaMonium, Tornadowl, Thorn, and Prowl. Eli and Jack disagreed on how to approach the humans. Jack stated that humans would barely accept them as citizens, let alone super powered gods. Eli was optimistic that people would be welcoming to their help if they started out slowly. James and Thorn had the final vote, and it was decided that for the time being, they would become regular citizens with average jobs, but moonlight as super heroes. They met in the Chaos City Library every few nights to inform each other of their progress. In the library basement they set up their base of operations, where they kept equipment and files on super villains. The MoonLighters were thought of as urban legends or anonymous good Samaritans. It wasn't until Wildebeest attacked Mayor Daly in his office, that the MoonLighters came out of hiding. In the Public Once the MoonLighters stopped Wildebeest's attack, the people of Chaos City saw the danger they were now in. They welcomed The MoonLighters as saviors and gave them full support. Mayor Daly offered the lease on an old light house that over looked the city. While James and Jack searched for new recruits, Eli and Thorn covered up their base in the library, and moved it to The Light House. Over time The Moonlighters were able to win respect from the citizens they protected, however it became apparent that the citizens had become dependent on them. After Thorn's death, Jack began to wonder what would happen once The MoonLighters were gone. Thorn's daughter Aurora joined the team in his place as she had inherited super powers. Soon The MoonLighters were able to recruit new members as well as new generations to their cause. They currently consist of six members: PandaMonium's son, Thorn's daughter, Agro Sapien, Radar, Prowl, and Tornadowl. Members *PandaMonium I (deceased) *Tornadowl *Thorn (deceased) *Prowl *Agro Ssapien *Radar *PandaMonium II *Aurora Notes *The MoonLighters' name comes from the early years where they could only fight crime by night. *Each MoonLighter wears a stylized paw print shaped like an M. *Tornadowl is the oldest living memeber of the team; Sam is the youngest. *Agro Sapien is the only MoonLighter to not receive his powers from the Promethean Stone. *Eli is the only MoonLighter who is able to fly. *Aurora is the first female MoonLighter. *''MoonLighters'' has two capitol letters M and L which is in referrence to Ryan's last name. Category:Heroes